Forever Together
by TheCritter91
Summary: Justin has finally moved back from New York and he and Brian are finally married. But something has come along that will make or break their relationship. Can they hold through this one after all they've been through?
1. Chapter 1

Title:Forever Together

Chapter: 1

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Lemon

Pairings: Brian/Justin

Summary: Justin has finally moved back from New York and he and Brian are finally married. But something has come along that will make or break their relationship. Can they hold through this one after all they've been through?

A/N: I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite a while now so I've finally decided to write it. No flames! Enjoy!

The alarm clock going off quickly reminded him why he always had it right beside him instead of across the room. But some little shit had quickly informed him that if they had the alarm clock beside the bed, then they would never get up. He knew that it had been pointless to argue, but he had tried anyway. Even if he had won the argument, the little shit would have moved the alarm clock anyway. Sometimes he had to try and remember why he put up with the little shithead, and then he would remember; oh yeah, he loved him. Looking beside him he noticed that his husband, yes husband, wasn't beside him.

It had started about two months ago and Brian had wanted to get Justin to the doctor's, but Justin had informed him that it was just a bug and that he would be fine. He would wake up and puke his guts out and then be fine for the rest of the day. Until about a month ago then anything could send Justin off running for the bathroom. Brian was worried and wanted to get Justin to the doctor, but he never brought it up to the blond because he knew that it would start a whole chain of events that he didn't want to deal with. It would just be much easier if he just set the appointment up with Dr. Ambrosia and let Justin be pissed at him when they got there, and that was exactly what he was planning to do.

Getting up and deciding to shower before calling Ted, he headed off to the bathroom. The bathroom was the one room in the house that still looked like him. Every other room had some reminisce of Justin in it somehow. The living room had paintbrushes, stray papers, pencils, pens, and random dvds stranded everywhere. The bed room had various sketch books and pencils, but other than that it might look like Brian, but there was just an air about it that clearly and loudly stated 'Justin lives here'. The kitchen was clean for the most part, but he knew that Justin snuck oreos, mountain dew, and other junk food in and hid it somewhere that Brian couldn't find quite yet. And it wasn't that Brian minded Justin's things being all over the house; because he'd been dealing with Justin's shit for the last five years, it was just that it was just something that was still new to him. And how that was, he didn't know, it just was.

Standing in the shower he thought back to three months ago and thought about their wedding. Only a few select people from their 'family' had been invited since they wanted to keep it quite for the most part for a while. Emmett had planned the event, Melanie had drawn up the paperwork, Ted had played 'best man' for Brian while Daphne had done the same for Justin. Jennifer had played 'mother of the bride' and walked Justin down the aile and given him away, while Gus had been the ring bearer and Molly had been the flower girl. Cynthia had helped Emmett and Tucker and Blake had run errands like there was no tomorrow for Emmett and Cynthia. The wedding had been what Brian would call 'ridiculously romantic' but it had been beautiful none the less. Emmett had decided that it should take place at Briton since it would be more intimate and would put the house to good use. But the most beautiful sight was seeing Justin walk down the aile with his mother and smiling at him with that sunshine smile. It had been the best moment in Brian's life, to finally call Justin his husband.

They had decided to keep the little fact that they were married away from Micheal and Lindsay considering their feelings towards Brian. And they had felt a little bad about keeping Ben, Debbie, Hunter, and Carl out of the loop, but they knew that it was for the best in the long run. Debbie would never have been able to keep her mouth shut to anyone, and they didn't want to get Ben, Carl, or Hunter in trouble for not telling Micheal, Lindsay, or Debbie. Brian had to admit that while Micheal was better about the whole Justin situation, when something big came up, he still would automatically think of him as 'the twink who wouldn't go away'. And Lindsay had practically pushed Justin on the plane to New York herself; partially because she thought that she was doing Justin a favor, but because she thought that New York would finally push them away from each other for good and her and Micheal could finally have Brian back to themselves.

Drying off and grabbing the phone he decided that it was probably time for them to tell the rest of their 'family' that they were married now.

"Theodore, I'm not going to be in today. I want you and Cynthia to do any of the accounts for today and let me know tomorrow."

"If I may ask, what's keeping you from coming in this morning?" Ted asked, messing with papers at his desk.

"Justin has been sick for a while now and I'm taking him to the doctor's because if I left it up to him he would just skip it." Brian replied as he dug through his closet, another thing that Justin had taken over.

The paper sorting had stopped, "What's wrong?" Concern laced his words lightly.

"When I find that out, I'll let you know." He answered and then snapped his phone shut.

Finally settling on a pair of black pants, a burgundy top, he made his way downstairs and into the living room. He found Justin sitting on the couch with his sketch book on his lap, his hand moving swiftly over the paper. Brian just stood in the doorway and stared at his blond husband. His hand had finally gotten better and he could draw more than just an hour with his hand. Brian had been so thankful to see that the pain had lessened up after five years. Finally looking at the clock and seeing that they only had half an hour to get to Dr. Ambrosia's office, he walked towards Justin. He had decided, while getting dressed, that he wouldn't tell Justin where they were going because that would set off a fight trying to convince one another to agree with them. He pulled Justin up off the couch, ignoring the sketch book as it fell onto the floor.

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere." Brian said as he lead Justin towards the door.

Justin looked torn between protesting in favor of the ignored sketch book, or giving in to his curiosity and following Brian. Thankfully for Brian the latter won as he watched Justin put his shoes on.

"Where are we going?" Justin questioned as he pulled his coat on.

"Somewhere I've been wanting to go for a while." Was all that Brian said.

And he wasn't lying because he had been wanting to get Justin to the doctor's office for almost two months now. They got into the corvette and drove off. Putting on some soft music, they were half way there when Brian thought it was odd that Justin wasn't playing twenty questions or talking incessantly. But when he looked over, he saw that Justin was slumped down in the seat, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Smiling to himself, he knew that this would just make things easier for him to get Justin into the office. Pulling into the parking lot he shut off the car and just turned to look at Justin. He looked exhausted even in sleep and that just made the burn to find out what was wrong with the blond even stronger. Getting out, he went around the car and gently lifted Justin into his arms he shut the car door and quickly made his way into the office. Setting Justin on one of the couches in the waiting room he walked over and signed them in.

Justin woke up ten minutes later. His confused and glazed eyes looked around the room, not knowing where they were. As his brain finally woke up he sat up and quickly looked around and then to Brian who was sitting next to him reading some magazine with fake interest.

Glaring at the older man he hissed, "So this is where you've been wanting to go?"

Looking at Justin, Brian made sure to keep the irritation off of his face and only show concern, "Yes it is. I've been letting you try and get over this 'bug' for the last two months now and I'm not going to just let it go this time."

"That's all it is is a bug" Justin said, continuing to glare at the man.

"For the last two months?" Brian questioned.

Justin just shut his mouth and looked away from him and waited until the nurse came out and called Justin's name. Brian stood up and pulled Justin along behind him as they followed the nurse to have Justin's weight, blood pressure, blood, and piss taken. The nurse finally took them back to an examination room and left them to sit there waiting for the doctor. Ignoring Justin's blazing glare, Brian reached over and took his and and held it in his own. He could see the tension and glare ease up for a while until Dr. Ambrosia came in. She smiled at them as she sat down at the desk and read through the file.

"So I hear that you've been feeling sick lately. Why don't you explain it to me?" She asked gently, looking at Justin.

"It's just a bug" Justin muttered, looking away.

Brian rolled his eyes before addressing her, "He's been sick for the last _two months_. He'll wake up and throw up till there isn't anything in his system and then he'll be fine. But that was all it was until about a month ago; now it could be anything that sets him off and he can hardly keep anything down. He hardly sleeps and it seems like he can hardly get comfortable." Brian explained.

He watched as she took down some notes and then compared them with what was in the file. She seemed to be looking at some kind of results before she looked at Justin again.

"Can you lay back and lift up your shirt for a moment?" She asked as she got closer.

Justin did just that, tensing up again until Brian retook his hand. She pressed slightly around his bellybutton and below the hem of his pants. She then went back to the file again. Looking up at them she smile slightly at them.

"I would like to get an ultrasound before I tell you, but I'm pretty sure I know what is going on, but I would like to be one hundred percent sure." As she went out into the hall and asked for an ultrasound machine. She came back in and was soon followed by a nurse wheeling in the odd machine. They set it up on the other side of Justin and began to heat up the gel. Dr. Ambrosia then turned back to Justin with a sweet smile.

"Now I need you to unbutton your pants and slide them down a little bit."

Justin did it wordlessly, waiting for her to apply the gel. She rubbed it along his stomach with the wand as she pressed buttons on the machine. She began to move the wand along his stomach before stopping and pressing some more buttons. She looked up at them and smiled again, and it was really starting to irritate Brian. He just wanted to know what the hell was going on with his partner.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." She said.

Brian just blinked at her and it seemed like neither of them could form any type of words. She seemed to take pity on them as she turned the machine screen towards them and pointed to a small blob about the size of Brian's hand.

"That would be your baby. Your about four months along Justin. I'm actually surprised that your symptoms didn't show up sooner, but all pregnancies are different. The reason that your not being able to get comfortable is because your hips are shifting to make room for the baby as it gets bigger. I'll have the nurse print out a set of pictures and I'll get you a prescription for some vitamins which should help you sleep and keep down some food. Any questions?" She asked, looking at both of them.

Brian finally found his voice, "What is is?"

"We won't be able to really tell until next month, but I would be willing to guess by the size and structure that it will probably be a boy." She answered.

When she saw that she wasn't going to get any more questions she left and Justin and Brian continued to stare at the screen in front of them. Justin finally sat up and cleaned himself up and rebuttoned his pants and pulled his shirt down. Brian looked over at Justin in complete shock. He had been expecting a lot of things, but never this. It wasn't that Brian wasn't happy, because he was, but it just had not been what he was expecting at all.

Dr. Ambrosia came back in and handed them pictures of the sight on the screen, and a prescription for Justin. She then handed them a card with a next appointment for Justin to come in the next week. As they left, Brian pulled Justin closer and pressed a kiss to his temple, and could feel Justin relax a little. The drive home was quite, but the whole time Brian never let go of Justin's hand. He decided that the vitamins could be gotten tomorrow, because he just needed to hold Justin. Putting the car in the garage, he pulled Justin into the bedroom and laid on the bed. He wrapped is arms around Justin and buried his face into the blond hair that he loved so much. He sighed and looked down to see Justin asleep again. Letting a smile settle on his features he too decided to let sleep over take him. His last thought was the image of the small baby on the screen in the doctor's office.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forever Together

Chapter: 2

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Lemon

Pairings: Brian/Justin

Summary: Justin has finally moved back from New York and he and Brian are finally married. But something has come along that will make or break their relationship. Can they hold through this one after all they've been through?

A/N: This is chapter 2. Same thing as in chap. 1: no flames and reviews are always welcome. u have been warned, Enjoy!!

Waking up while being held by Brian was one of the best ways to wake up if you asked Justin. He could spend the rest of his life wrapped up in Brian's arms and just be content to let the world pass by. He rolled over and snuggled into Brian's chest and was about to go to sleep when the doctor's visit raced through his mind. Blue eyes snapped open and made sure that Brian was asleep before easing out of bed. Pulling the blankets over him, Justin made his way silently out of the room and down the stairs. He made his way into the living room and picked up the sketch book that was on the floor. He stared at the picture he had been drawing before Brian had taken him to Dr. Ambrosia's office.

He tried to sit and finish the drawing, but it was like he just couldn't sit still. He finally decided to eat something considering they hadn't eaten any dinner and it was two o'clock in the morning. He pulled open a cabnet door and reached his hand in far back until a large box could be felt. He pulled it out and smiled slightly at the unopened box of double stuffed oreos. Sitting at the small table in the kitchen, he turned on the smaller light and tried to clear his head. Closing his eyes he replayed the entire appointment in his head. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the ultrasound picture sitting only a couple inches from him. Picking it up he studied it.

There it was. Their baby. Sucking his thumb and sleeping. A quick idea flashed through his mind and he was reaching for his sketch book and pencil. It didn't take him long to accomplish the drawing and he was amazed at how it looked when he was done with it. Reaching for another oreo he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. Brain leaned his head against  
Justin's and looked down at the drawing as Justin munched on the oreo. Brian could feel the emotion building in his chest as he looked at the picture. Justin had taken the baby's structure from the ultrasound picture and then taken both of their features and melded them onto the baby's face. It was absolutely beautiful; the most beautiful he'd ever done in Brian's opinion.

Seeing Justin looking up at him he leaned down and kissed his lips in a long, soft kiss before pulling Justin up with him. Justin knew exactly where they were going and was willing to follow without question or protest. He let Brian strip him down to his boxers and then pull him back into bed. Exhaustion settled into his body as soon as it settled into bed. Laying his had on the pillow he watched as Brian took off his own clothes and crawled into bed beside him. Pulling him into a long, slow kiss was exactly what Justin expected, but when Brian pulled him to him and held him tight, that wasn't what Justin expected at all; considering Brian liked to pick odd moments to start a sex fest. But the embrace was not at all unwanted. Most of Justin had known that Brian wouldn't push him or the baby away, but in the dark recesses of his mind there had been that tiny voice that reminded him that their relationship was fucked enough as it is. Including the fact that Brian still had the reminder of Jack as a father hanging over him.

Brian looked down at Justin's clouded eyes and knew what was running through the blonde's mind. He knew that he had never been openly warm about the thoughts of being a father, but he had Gus. As time had gone by and he watched Gus grow up he had begun to wonder about what he missed out on with Gus while he was away with his mothers. And he had began to wonder what it would be like to have those moments. He had also often thought of what would happen if he and Justin did happen to have a kid. And now that it was happening he wasn't panicking like he thought he would. And now he just had to convince Justin that he wasn't going to run away and that it was just another change that they could handle together.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the full ones of his husband to draw his attention back to him, "You know Sunshine, if you think to hard it might cause bodily harm."

Justin looked at him with uncertainty shining in his beautiful blue eyes. He just didn't seem to know how to word what he was afraid of. But it seemed that Brian had the same things running through his mind.

"I'm not going to run, or push you away if that's what your afraid of." He said as he pressed a kiss to the end of his nose.

Justin seemed to visibly relax. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hear those words. He turned his eyes to meet Brian's hazel ones and saw the warmth and love in them and it was all he needed to see to confirm that everything was going to be okay; at least for the moment. And Brian seemed to have that same thought because he settled down into the bed, pulled the covers over them tightly and pressed his face into Justin's hair. Closing his eyes he pushed away all the worries of the outside world and oppinions of the fuckers who would still try and push them away from each other. They had come so far within the last five years and Brian wasn't going to let anyone, family or stranger, keep them away from each other anymore. At the beginning it was himself, then Micheal, followed by Jennifer, and Lindsay, and Debbie at some point in time. But Justin had put up with everyone's shit and stayed; he had proved them all wrong in proving that Brian could love and learn to be loved.

"Night Sunshine" Brian whispered as Justin slipped off into the deep, dark of sleep that called to them both.

But before he let himself, too slip to sleep he moved further down in the bed until his head was beside Justin's stomach. He stared at the still taunt stomach of his husband and remembered the drawing that lay fresh in Justin's sketch book. A small smile made it's way to his lips as he pressed them to that place just beneath the blonde's belly button.

"Night to you too, Sonny boy" He whispered before crawling back up the bed and wrapping his body around Justin's.

TBC


End file.
